1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device, and a solid-state image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hereinafter, a conventional technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 06-141242 will be described with reference to FIG. 13.
In FIG. 13, reference character c indicates a solid-state image sensor element, and reference characters a and b indicate pixels, of which reference character a indicates a defective pixel. It is assumed that when the solid-state image sensor element is displaced in the horizontal pixel direction with respect to an optical image formed on the solid-state image sensor element with the use of a displacement means, the optical image is relatively moved from a to b in FIG. 13. At this time, if the readout pulse timing, which is the timing at which an electric signal is read out from the solid-state image sensor element, is changed from A to B, an optical image that should be formed on defective pixel a is formed on normal pixel b, and converted to an electric signal.
If the displacement means moves such that the optical image reciprocates between pixel a and pixel b in FIG. 13, and a timing generator circuit generates a readout pulse such that the readout pulse varies between timing A and timing B in conjunction with the movement of the displacement means, despite pixel a having a defect, pixel a is interpolated by pixel b, as a result of which the occurrence of fixed pattern noise (noise) caused by pixel a is reduced, and image variation is reduced.
However, the conventional technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 06-141242 is problematic in that it is not possible to sufficiently reduce noise, and sufficiently suppress an image failure called image roughness.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an imaging device that can provide an image with little variations.